She Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Based on 1 of my fav shows, The Nanny. Inuyasha fires and breaks up with Kagome! She goes door to door to sell her high end make up, only to be mixed up as the new NANNY for Sesshomaru's kids! Shes sexy, out spoken and single, He is cold, quiet and demanding. Can she raise his kids, run his house and fall in love all at the same time, will he allow it! SESS/KAGOM
1. unemployment

"I'm Fired?" She whispered, standing frozen in font of him, her eyes glazed over, her, fired, he was firing her, but, but she was his girlfriend of 8 long years. She must have heard wrong, no way, it was her birthday after all, he had sent her flowers for crying out loud.

"Fired?" She said again.

"Come on Kagome don't make this hard and don't make a scene please" Inuyasha said from behind his desk.

Kagome shook her head "Wait, what, your really firing me, but, why?"

He signed "I just don't think its a good idea for you and me too be working with each other anymore"

This didn't add up, they had worked together from day on, years, why the sudden change. Kagome's hearts raced, maybe this was it! Maybe he was, maybe he was going to propose! Kagome tried to hide her excitement and blush, she smiled, of course he was looking down and not at her "I just think it would be weird and all, my x girlfriend and my new fiancé working together"

Her heart raced, then, something hit her, wait, X girlfriend? He didn't have a x girl friend, she had been his only girlfriend. "I'm sorry?" She asked confused,

Inuyasha sighed again and looked up "I'm breaking up with you Kagome, me and Kikyo are engaged"

It was like a thousand doors slamming in her face, then darkness. he was braking up with her, his long time girlfriend of 8 year who worked so hard to get a ring on her finger, only to tell her he was getting married to, to ANOTHER WOMAN! Just like that?

"What"

"Kagome, come on, this is hard for me to, ill give you an hour to pack your desk"

She didn't cry though, she didn't yell, or kick, she walked out of his office like a zombie, packed her desk like a zombie, left the building, like a zombie and went straight to Sango.

Sango was working when Kagome came in holding a box, she sat right down, that same shocked look on her face.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Sango stopped everything she was doing when her long time friend sat at her desk.

"He, he, he

"He Proposed!" Sango asked with a big smile, leaning over her desk.

Kagome's eyes cut to Sango, and sango's smile faded, Kagome didn't have to say another word, or cry, Sango could read her friends hurt filled eyes. "Kagome?"

"He fired me"

"He fired you?" She stood straight and crossed her arms.

Kagome nodded,

"And?" Surly that could not be all?

"And he, he broke up with me" Tears where now slowly starting to form in Kagome's eyes.

"Oh Kagome, Inuyasha is just being stupid, i'm sure he will call you tomorrow and beg your forgiveness"

Kagome shook her head and really started to cry "No, he wont, he, he is getting married to Kikyo!"

"HE WHAT!" Sango could not believe her ears! She quickly picked her phone and dialed his number, he picked up "You jerk, you know what, you can't fire Kagome, she quits!" Sango slammed the phone down, but then picked it right back up and called him again "No, you fired her, that was she can collect unemployment, and by the way, our friend ship is over!"

Kagome was heat broken, and Sango was mad as hell.


	2. Happy Brithday

"Sango what am I going to do?" That job was the only job she ever had! Sango looked at her friend.

"Kagome, you a sweet good-looking great person, I'm sure you can find another job easy, what are you good at?"

"I duno, I mean I don't even know who is hiring right now"

"Then do something part-time" Sango moved around he apartment kitchen, she was now fixing them dinner.

"I guess I could do that door to door thing, do you remember when Inuyahsa lunched that make up party store, he made me go door to door trying to get people in, I still have a case of two left, I guess I could sell some of that"

Sango shrugged and placed food down on the small light round wood table meant for two.

"Just do that, I'll see if we have any openings at my job tomorrow"

"Thanks Sango"

KAgome gladly ate with her friend, it was her fist night not eating out or with Inuyasha, lucky for her at this point, she did not live with him, of course had she been, she would have known about the other woman. After dinner and drinks Sango offered her spare room to Kagome, but she just wanted to get home, she liked her late night talks with her mother, tonight she would cry In her mothers arms.

The taxi ride home was quite, KAgome watched the street lights, counting them one by one, how could she go home and tell her mom, her mom was so sure that she would be planning a wedding soon. KAgome sighed, she was too old to me living at home, but too broke to live alone and she didn't want to live with her friends, those kinds of things always ended bad.

The taxi pulled over and Kagome got out and began the long walk up the shrine steps, every step was hard. She took a deep breath before going into the house, and like she knew, her mother was in the kitchen waiting.

"Happy birthday!" Her mother held up a small cup cake,

KAgome gave her mother a soft smile, she had almost forgot it was her birthday.

"Thanks mom"

"So tell me, what did he get you, where did to go?"

KAgome sat her brown box full of belongings down "He gave me this back and he took me no where"

Her mother gave her a confused look and began to dig in the box "Kagome dear, this is your stuff from work"

KAgome sat down " I know, he fired me"

"Fired you?"

"Yeah, he said it would be weird to work together after today" KAgome knew what was coming. Her mother stayed quite for a moment the gushed " KAgome, tell me, does this mean he, he

"He broke up with me"

"Oh how wonderful , oh my we have so much to, wait, what?"

"He broke up with me"

"KAgome" her mother snapped "Do not tease like that, Inuyasha? Inuyasha come out" her mother called.

"Mom" KAgome looked at her mother, hurt in her eyes once more, she shook her head no and her mother slowly understood and took her daughter in her arms.


	3. Nanny Kagome?

Damn the birds and their happy chirping, why where birds always so damn happy. Kagome rolled out of bed, dragged to the bathroom and screamed at herself in the mirror. After a quick fix of appearance she checked her phone, nothing, nothing, nothing,nothing.

So it was true and not a nightmare, sigh. After changing clothing and applying makeup she dug in her closet to find her makeup kit bags, today she would go door to door.

"Ah ha!" She pulled them out and took them down stairs.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Her mother asked,

"Getting rid of junk and making money"

"Oh ok dear" her mother was simple.

"Be back later mom"

"Ok" she called from the kitchen as KAgome placed on her shoes. She startedt the day with a smile, regardless of how her heart-felt, in fact she was more mad than sad, odd enough. "Maybe I didn't love him after all"

She called a cab to pick her up "Where to miss"

"Hmm I need high-end clients, take me to a good neighborhood please"

"Will do lady" the drive stepped on it and soon she was in a high-class area, where the houses where close and very tall. The driver stopped in font of one that looked like a castle "Wow" she got out and threw the man some money. This house would be her first stop, if she where lucky the woman of the house may just let her do her makeup!

KAgome fixed her hair and lip stick and went to the door, she took in a deep breath and pulled down her black fitted knee-length skirt and rang the door bell and waited.

The door open and she didn't even Get to speak "Hello, please do come in"

"Oh ok" she reply, the man must have been a butler, judging by his state of dress. He closed the door " you must be here for the nanny position"

"Nanny position?"

"Yes, please wait, I will get master Tashio"

Funny her x boy friends last name was inutashio, odd. KAgome stayed by the front door, but boy did she look around , the place was very, very big, and very tall.

"Hello"

KAgome looked down to see a small boy with red hair looking at her, he was trying to pull up her skirt "hey, don't do that!"

"Shippo daddy's going to get you!" A little girl cried running down some stairs, she had black hair and behind her at another girl "Rin, don't tell!" She had white hair and pale skin. They all started yelling.

"Um hello" KAgome spoke, they all froze "You don't look like a nanny" said the boy, KAgome smiled "Thank you" this confused him.

"What's in the box" the little girl known as Rin asked. KAgome went to her knees "It's a surprise, you wanna see?" They all nodded. KAgome unlocked it and opened it. The girls gushed over the treasures while the boy stuck his nose up "Eww girl stuff"

KAgome giggled "It's what makes me pretty"

The little boy blushed "I'm Shippo"

"I'm KAgome"

"Nanny KAome, can we play with your make up"Rin asked, KAgome blushed at her given name.

"Rin" Came a cold, strong voice. KAgome stood up and turned and about lost it. There stood the most breathtaking man, well demon ever. She quickly held herself with high regard.

"Oh sorry daddy, may we please play with your make up nanny Kagome"

"Miroku see to the children while me and this woman speak"

Miroku who was the butler rushed the kids out "I like her dadddddyyyy" you could hear Rin yelled down the hall.

"Your name is Kagome"

"Oh, um yes, sorry and you?"

"SEsshomaru tashio, you , may call me lord SEsshomaru"

Odd but fitting.

"Let me see you paper work"

"Paper work?"

"You Come for a job and do not bring anything?"

"Actually, I didn't know about this job, had I, I would have been prepared I assure you"

"Then why are you here"

She laughed nervous "Oddly enough I am looking for job"

She was odd, but cute, the children seemed to take right to her, his son did not burn her eyes off, Rin didn't scream and Kanna didn't hide away. She was a holy girl, he could feel that,

"Have you worked with kids before"

"I love kids, yes I have" she was of course thinking about all the grown men she worked with who acted like kids.

"Do you have any of your own"

She blushed "Oh no, but I'd like to one day"

"Married?"

He picked up a sudden change in her mood, he instantly knew she was just off break up.

"No"

"Dating"

Again a dark aura "No, why, what does this have to do with your kids and me watching them?"

"If you are to work heer, you will have to live here, my kids need someone night and day. I do not need a nanny who is married or attached"

"So I have to give up dating"

"No, you may date on your nights off, but do not bring them into your work"

Wow he was stiff. He looked her over, the agency sucked and this girl just sowed up at his door step and she didn't know who he was, he could do a search on her tomorrow.

"Wow, ok"

"I am sure I can find someone else if this is a problem for you"

"No, no please, I need this job, I don't have a life, I live a home with my mother, I don't smoke or drink, please"

He eyed her, she was pure and sweet, ugh it made him sick, but this was the kind of person he needed.

"Very we'll, you are hired on a trial basis, Miroku will show you to your room"


End file.
